Get Well Soon, Baby
by lil-seutareu
Summary: Baekhyun sakit? Chanyeol sudah sering mengurusi Baekhyun yang sedang sakit. Namun kali ini, Baekhyun mendadak menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih manja dari biasanya, bahkan ia bersikap lebih 'cabai' yang membuat Chanyeol terheran-heran karenanya. CHANBAEK!


Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Length: Oneshoot

Words count: 1.374

Disc: All people belong to themselves, okay!

 **Warning: YAOI! Boys Love! Typo(s)! OOC! AU! EYD hancur! Absurdness! Dapat menimbulkan gejala-gejala aneh, hubungi dokter jika tidak kunjung hilang! DLDR! Give me review, okay?**

* * *

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. Ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar _drop_ sampai berjalan saja harus meraba-raba tembok. Pandangannya buram dan berputar, belum lagi tubuhnya yang lemah tidak karuan.

Tangannya meraba meja —berusaha mencari ponselnya yang bergetar sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Matanya terbuka separuh untuk melihat siapa yang menimbulkan getaran di ponselnya.

'Channie'

Baekhyun menggeser gambar telepon berwarna hijau ke arah kanan lalu menempelkan layar ponsel ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

"Halo, sayang. Kenapa suaramu serak begitu, eoh?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan. Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

"Benarkah? Kau baik-baik saja kan, Baek?"

"Huum."

Chanyeol terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Satu menit keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara jarum jam yang bergeser tiap detik. Baekhyun baru saja hendak mengangkat suara namun suara batuk mendahului.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Byun."

Baekhyun menghela nafas disusul batuk beberapa kali.

"Kau sakit, hm?"

Terdengar nada khawatir dari suara beratnya.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Mungkin hanya kelelahan. Istirahat sebentar juga pasti sembuh."

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Di rumah. Tadi Jongin yang mengantarku."

"Baiklah. Aku tutup teleponnya. Setelah ini kamu langsung tidur, ya?"

"Ne, Channie."

Sambungan telepon diputus dari seberang. Baekhyun lantas melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur sebelah sembari menghela nafas.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin meminta Chanyeol untung pulang sekarang karena yang ia butuhkan hanya pelukan Chanyeol dan _boom_ — kondisinya akan cepat pulih. Tapi kenyataan memang tak seindah ekspektasi, kesibukan Chanyeol selalu menjadi penghambat nomor satu yang membuat Baekhyun enggan mengungkapkan keinginannya. Baekhyun sangat tahu kalau seandainya Chanyeol membuang waktu untuk sekadar merawat dirinya, itu malah membuat pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk.

Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk tidak egois.

Memejamkan mata, itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan sejak Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon. Mencoba untuk tidur, namun mimpi masih enggan menjemputnya. Baekhyun berkali-kali berganti posisi namun ia tak kunjung dapat terlelap.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa seperdelapan, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang depan. Tempat yang menjadi kamar keduanya ketika sedang marahan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya telentang di sofa, lalu kembali memejamkan mata. Tidak sampai lima menit, mimpi menjemput si pemuda bersuara emas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya diakibatkan cahaya matahari sore yang menusuk kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Kepalanya masih berdenyut, meskipun tidak sehebat tadi.

Sekitar tiga puluh detik untuk mengembalikan jiwanya, dan ia baru sadar kalau dirinya berada di kasur dan ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya.

Baekhyun refleks terlonjak membuat orang yang memeluknya merasa terusik. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantoran itu terbangun dengan rambut berantakan yang —menurut Baekhyun dan beberapa penggemarnya di kantor— sangat imut.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan dada bidang milik orang yang memeluknya tadi.

Baekhyun menatap iris orang tadi yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Channie kenapa disini?"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Channie' tidak menjawab, namun kembali merengkuh si pemuda bermarga Byun kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah meminta izin Abeoji untuk pulang cepat karena kau sakit."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang bersumber dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Tapi Channie kan sedang sibuk, hm?"

"Aku sudah meminta Kyungsoo untuk menghandle semuanya sementara aku cuti sampai kau sembuh."

"Jongin akan marah karena kau membuat kekasihnya semakin pulang malam, Park."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara khas orang baru bangun.

"Peduli apa dengan si hitam itu. Untuk saat ini aku harus memprioritaskan kekasihku yang sedang sakit ini, hm."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut orang yang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau sudah makan, sayang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia memang belum menyentuh makanan apalagi obat semenjak tiba di rumah.

"Kenapa belum?"

"Tadi kepalaku sangat berat jadi aku tidak kepikiran untuk makan. Bahkan untuk bangun dari kasur saja sangat sulit."

"Lalu kenapa tidur di sofa, hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur disini. Jadi aku pindah ke sofa."

Chanyeol mengelus surai abu-abu milik kekasihnya. Baekhyun lantas kembali memejamkan mata, dekapan Chanyeol memang yang terbaik.

"Kalau begitu aku buatkan makanan untukmu, lalu kau minum obat dan setelah itu tidur lagi."

Ketika Chanyeol hendak bangun dari kasur, Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan kekasih tingginya itu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung, namun Baekhyun menghiraukannya dan mengangkat sedikit badannya untuk mempersatukan bibir keduanya. Baru saja Chanyeol hendak melanjutkan ke 'tahap' berikutnya, Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dengan wajah memerah.

"Imutnya kekasihku ini, hm."

Chanyeol menarik pelan kedua pipi kekasihnya sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke bantal kesayangannya sembari memeluk boneka Rillakuma milik kekasihnya. Dulu Baekhyun sempat cemburu dengan kehadiran boneka ini yang sedikit banyak menyita perhatian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelusuri wajah boneka itu. Bahkan dibandingkan dengannya, Baekhyun masih lebih imut beribu-ribu kali lipat —sifat percaya diri Baekhyun mulai kumat— dan ia jauh lebih menggemaskan dari boneka ini. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol sampai hati mengabaikannya demi boneka yang bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir bawahnya secara tidak sadar mengingat mereka pernah bertengkar seharian hanya karena boneka beruang berwarna cokelat ini.

Baekhyun hampir saja mengigit telinga boneka itu jika suara berat Chanyeol tidak tiba-tiba melengking yang membuat telinga Baekhyun berdengung selama beberapa detik.

"Kkuma!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang seperti anak usia sepuluh tahun. Kalau para penggemarnya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan syok berat lalu pingsan di tempat — _okay_ Byun, kau berlebihan.

Baekhyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya ketika melihat Chanyeol memeluk bonekanya seperti takut kehilangan. Sejenak matanya melirik bubur yang Chanyeol letakan di meja yang ada di samping kasur, lengkap dengan air, obat, dan beberapa buah _strawberry_. Ah, buah merah berbintik itu benar-benar menggoda.

"Channie! Kenapa kamu memeluk boneka jelek itu, eoh? Buang sajalah sana."

"Apa? Buang? Enak saja. Boneka ini berharga tahu."

"Lebih berharga dia atau aku?"

"Hm, mungkin boneka ini?"

Hati Baekhyun mencelos. Ia dikalahkan oleh boneka jelek tak bernyawa itu? Rasanya Baekhyun melihat boneka itu menyeringai di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Lihat saja, besok kau sudah tergeletak di tempat sampah, wahai boneka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Pacaran saja sama boneka jelek itu, ish."

Baekhyun bangkit dari kasur —berniat untuk pergi ke ruang depan, namun yang didapatnya adalah tubuhnya limbung dan hampir saja jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tentu saja kau jauh lebih berharga dari boneka, sayang."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, _darl_."

"Mana buktinya kau tidak berbohong, huh?"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang ibarat candu baginya. Candu yang begitu memabukan.

"Sekarang percaya kalau aku tidak berbohong, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan rona merah menjalari kedua pipinya. Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di kasur, lalu menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur ke hadapannya.

"Sekarang kamu makan, ya, sayang."

Baekhyun merajuk. "Suapi, Channie."

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengusak surai milik kekasihnya. Seumur-umur Chanyeol menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang sakit, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bersikap sangat manja.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaaa!"

Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun sampai buburnya habis separuhnya, dan setelah itu Baekhyun menolak untuk melanjutkan makannya dengan alasan mulutnya pahit dan ia tidak nafsu lagi untuk makan. Dengan beberapa jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya, Chanyeol akhirnya mengiyakan kemauan kekasihnya.

"Sekarang minum obat, habis itu tidur, ya."

Chanyeol menyodorkan gelas berisi air minum dan beberapa obat kepada Baekhyun. Pemuda bersuara emas itu pun langsung meminum obat yang diberikan Chanyeol juga menghabiskan air yang berada di gelas sampai setengahnya.

"Eum, itu _strawberry_ nya buat aku, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari mengelus surai abu-abu milik Baekhyun.

"Tapi jangan dimakan semuanya, ya. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu akibat buah merah berbintik itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias lalu memakan buah merah itu layaknya anak kecil yang diberi permen oleh ibunya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Puas dengan _strawberry_ nya, Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di pangkuan kekasih tingginya. Chanyeol lantas melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun yang cukup ramping sembari meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Channie?"

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Kata Jongin, ada beberapa pegawai baru di perusahaan Abeoji, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari menyembunyikan kedua irisnya.

"Apa salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menarik perhatianmu, Chan?"

"Hm, bagaimana ya. Awalnya aku sempat tertarik dengan satu pegawai perempuan bernama Moon Gayoung."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang di dalam pelukannya. "Jinjja?"

"Huum. Dia cantik, bertalenta, usianya juga baru beranjak dua puluh tahun, dan sejauh yang aku perhatikan dia ramah dengan siapapun."

"Ah, begitu. Lalu?"

"Lalu, dibalik semua kelebihan yang ia punya, entah kenapa hatiku masih terpaku dengan seseorang yang menjadi _patissier_ sekaligus pemilik kafe yang memliki marga Byun."

Baekhyun mengulas senyum sampai memperlihatkan sususan giginya.

"Kau hampir membuat jantungku keluar dari sarangnya, Park."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara khas yang terdengar merdu di telinga Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kamu tidur ya, sayang."

"Tapi aku maunya tidur di pelukan kamu."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membaringkan tubuh keduanya di kasur. Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dengan erat sembari mengecup surai abu-abunya.

"Get well soon, baby."

 **E**

 **N**

 **D!**

* * *

 **A/N: okay guys, first, this is the last time i changed my pen name okay! (grammar hancur T^T)**

 **second, maaf belum bisa melanjutkan TBWLM, doakan supaya bisa dilanjutkan dalam waktu dekat okay!**

 **third, maaf kalau ff kali ini kurang memuaskan. ini dibuat kurang dari 12 jam, hahaha. mencuri-curi waktu kosong ketika tak ada guru.**

 **fourth, terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk me-review cerita ini.**

 **fifth, kecup basah dari Byunbaby!**

 **22:28 WIB. Byunbaby!**


End file.
